A Journal Entry of A Critic
by kris-kaminari
Summary: Three of the nine genins have been randomly chosen by a fearless critic and asked them the most intriguing question of all, “What is love for you?” How will they respond? How will the critic criticize them? [Read and Review][oneshot][OOC][english version]


Heheh! This is my third fanfic... pls tell me if you like it or not... I really want to see if my style of writing is good or if it need improvement..

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, bleach, deathnote, Willy wonka or Ouran Highschool host club.. heheh :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Journal Entry of A Critic [English Version

I'm Takeshi Utsunomiya, a critic, whose life revolved around interviewing famous celebrities like Yagami Light, Kurosaki Ichigo, Tamaki Suou, and lots more. (ha-ha! Want to find out what they told me in the interview? I won't tell! Hahah!) Well anyway, I was given a special pass to a place where the casts from Naruto usually hang out and this is the place where they also hold their meeting for future projects. Since I was only given an hour to do my interview, I decided to interview Sasuke, Sakura and Chouiji (Chouji?! Pretty weird decision huh? I'll explain the details later. Just read my Nov. 22, 2007 entry to read the whole story.)

-Nov. 22, 2007-

Walking on a corridor while holding a thin-pointed black pen and a black notebook which has a very plain black design, in fact, it looks more like a Death Note (But of course, I didn't steal it from Light. Hahah! And if that really was a Death Note, before I'm able to write Sasuke name, I could have died earlier than him because of Ino and Sakura) Well anyway, I was heading to the place where they had shoot the scene of the written chuunin exam that was given by Morino Ibiki before. As I opened the old fashioned Japanese designed door, I saw almost all of the so-called Celebrities inside the room. (Jealous? Hahah! You know who I saw inside? I saw Itachi, Shikamaru, Kiba and even Yondaime! Hahah!) Anyway, some of them were with the director while some are talking and chatting with each other but of course, we won't avoid seeing some celebrities talking by their flashy and expensive cell phones. To tell you the truth, I felt so unprepared because I thought that everyone is in their same ninja self but then I realized that this is the real world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UCHIHA SASUKE – THE ONE WHO LIES ABOUT HATRED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even if I banged the door when I entered the room earlier, it seems that nobody even noticed me and then I said to myself, "Are the celebrities too high for me to reach? That even if I overreacted when I banged the door earlier to get some attention, they didn't notice me... they didn't... wahhh!!!" (Well, enough with the sulking. Hahah!!) As I continue on my panorama, I then saw one of the main characters that seemed too mysterious for everyone, Uchiha Sasuke.

As I was approaching him, I tried to look more cool and handsome than Sasuke is. (Of course, there are girls a foot. Just Kidding! Hahah!) Unfortunately, when I was halfway to where he quietly sits, I slipped because of a banana peel (WAH!! Who ate the banana?! hahah!) and I landed on my butt but of course I got up quickly and the celebrities started looking at me (I feel conscious but at least, they noticed me.. ahah!) Ok, back to the story. I was right in front of him when I noticed that the room was so noisy as if we're in a market so I grabbed him and brought him into a dark room, I set up earlier before I went inside the room so that I can be prepared for any situations like that. Inside the room, I lit only one hanging lamp which light is focused on an office chair where I told Sasuke to sit. It was like an investigation for a crime he probably committed or a witness to a crime but it really was just an interview. Hahah! As he is seated on the "hot seat", I can notice that he is pretty nervous because I forgot to tell him what all of those was all about. When I finally asked him, "what is love for him?" he then made a big grin as if he wasn't the Sasuke we have seen in the show who doesn't even show a sign of love to the other Konoha ninjas. He then answered me, "Love? Of course it is when you show a great affection to a certain person and the person shows you the equal affection back to you."

I told him, "I got what you mean but could you give me at least a concrete example?"

He answered me, "hmm... maybe if you died for a person's sake but when she found out about it, she killed herself just to be with you."

When I heard his answer, I said to myself, "what is he talking about? Romeo and Juliet? Haha! I never thought Sasuke loves reading these romantic kinds of books. Hahah!"

And then he added, "Also, by just simply showing appreciation to a relative like the one I show to my brother, Itachi."

Upon hearing this, I was really surprised and said to myself, "Haha! Sasuke, remember, we are in the future! We are not in your childhood flashbacks! Haha! It really seems that in real life, Sasuke really never hated his brother like how he detests him in the show." Anyway, since I'm a very formal Critic and Columnist, I respected his answer wholeheartedly (Sort of, hahah!) So after a 15 minute interview with Sasuke, we returned to the meeting area and I decided to look for my next "victim" hahah!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HARUNO SAKURA – THE MASKED HEART

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon returning to the meeting room, I started looking for a person which the readers will show interest in reading his or her answer. As I look for my next subject, I saw Naruto talking to OROCHIMARU! (Actually, they really are good friends. Hahah!) I know that it may sound weird but they are actually laughing together. As I blissfully approach Naruto, I then realized why I should even bother asking Naruto this question? Everyone knows him so much because it's HIS show so why should I really even bother? I stopped the approaching him and turned back, to my surprise, I just saw the most wonderful and perfect subject for this topic, Haruno Sakura.

This time, I didn't approach the person but she approached me. How? As I looked at her, she turned and we made an eye-to-eye contact with each other then she then smile widely at me and she jogged towards me and I just stood still. As she was right in front of me, she grabbed my right hand (To be exact) and shook my hand with her two hands and I can see it from her eyes and smile that she really is excited in seeing me. (Well, what can I say? Girls are really attracted to my charms… Hahah!)

She then told me, "Takeshi-sama! I really love your weekly articles! To tell you the truth, I only read your articles in the newspaper."

"Well, I'm pretty much flattered. But do you know why I'm here?"

"Actually, I don't... heheh!"

"Well, I'm here to interview you for my next article."

Upon hearing me, Sakura's jaw actually dropped and her eyes turned big and round. You should have seen her face turning from a simple but beautiful woman to a surprised and innocent child. Hahah!

Like Sasuke, I dragged her to the dark room but unlike Sasuke, she seated with a noticeable sign of excitement in her face.

As she patiently waited for me to start the interview, I finally threw the intriguing question at her, "What is love for you, Sakura-chan?"

Then, she blushed so much as if she was a tomato! If I wasn't too formal, I would laugh at her to death! hahah!

After a short while, she answered me, "Love is… Love is… LOVE IS WHEN YOU ADMIRE A PERSON BY HIS LOOKS, HIS ACTIONS AND EVERY SINGLE THING ABOUT HIM!"

Woah! I never expected Sakura to be so straight-forward in this topic but anyway, I was glad that Sakura answered this question without having second thoughts but what surprised me the most is when she whispered to me, "Takeshi-sama, I know it's too awkward but the one I'm referring to is… The one I'm referring to is NARUTO!"

Upon hearing her statement, I didn't know how to react. I was completely speechless! Imagine how talkative people like me to be completely mute for even just 5 mins. I was so overwhelmed by that confession that I didn't know what my follow-up question should be.

After a while, I asked her, "What about your affections towards Sasuke? Were those just for the sake of the show?"

"Of course not! My affections towards Sasuke were real and genuine! But as I continue on knowing Naruto more, I then realized that love isn't just about admiring a person's looks or his coolness, but it's about everything like his way of smiling and laughing, his silliness and everything he does that made me happy and smile in any situations we face in our lives."

Phew! After this 25 minute long interview, I told Sakura to go back to the meeting room since I've heard enough and I was pretty overwhelmed with her answers. To tell you the truth, that conversation was so serious that I cannot even say any side comments about it. SIGH… Well, I better look for the last victim for today; I wonder who should it be?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AKIMICHI CHOUJI – THE HIDDEN ICE IN HIM

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a bit weird but I chose Akimichi Chouji. I don't know why but there is something in him that makes me what to think about and plus, I pity him for the fact that he don't get that much screen time. (Poor Chouji… hahah!) When I saw him inside the room, he was pretty unusual. He's not the same Chouji we see in the show. He wasn't eating! Even if there is a storage room beside the meeting room where the actors and actresses can get any snacks they would like for free! Unlike any other storage rooms, it doesn't look like a room less entered, but it looked more like a fridge only without the freezing temperature. Well, enough with the fridge-like storage room, I was there to listen to Chouji not admire the storage room.

Like Sasuke, I dragged him into the dark room. As he patiently waited, I asked him the same question I asked Sakura and Sasuke earlier. After hearing the question, Chouji closed his eyes and thought of his answer.

I waited silently so he won't get distracted because of me. But after waiting for about 10 minutes already, I fell asleep and I dreamt of the weirdest thing ever! I dreamt of Chouji singing and dancing! He was singing about how much he loved the different kinds of food! Because of this dream, I felt like WILLY WONKA! With the Oompa Lumpa (Chouji) dancing and singing around me! But unlike Willy Wonka who will probably like it, it felt more like a nightmare! I can see his belly bouncing and wiggling! Wah! (I won't elaborate more… since it's a bit icky… hahah!)

Anyway, after all this, I woke up and I saw Chouji drinking the special Akimichi soldier pills all at once! I didn't know what to do! O thought he just commited a suicide or something! Wah!!

But after a short while, Chouji became thin and to tell you the truth, he was cool like Sasuke! Haha! He then holds his chin which shows that he's trying to look cool (Haha!) and he then answered me (FINALLY!), "Love is patient and kind. It waits for us to be prepared and when that time finally comes, it'll bring you everlasting happiness. And Love teaches us to sacrifice for someone we love."

NOSEBLEED! Hahah! Actually, I was pretty impressed with Chouji. Among the 3, his answer is just wonderful! Words can't even describe it plus he really gave an effort to look good just to answer the question. Hahah!

SIGH… After this 1hour chance to interview some of the Naruto Cast, I felt fulfilled even this short time to be with them. Well, even if I criticized them, I truly respect them because of their honesty in their words. SIGH. I guess what we see in the television is really different from the real world.

THE END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know if you liked it but pls tell it to me through reviews... tnx!

To all the Filipino out there!

Wait for the Tagalog version of this fanfic, I have a feeling that it will be funnier.. :D


End file.
